Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing devices, and more specifically, to configuration of servers for backup.
Description of Related Art
Servers may be collected together in a server farm or server cluster for meeting the needs of an enterprise, such as a business or other organization. Server farms often have backup servers, which can take over the function of primary servers in the event of a primary server failure. If a server fails with a given server profile, the selected backup server may have more resources and resource configurations than the failed server. Applying the failed server's profile or configuration information to the backup server can cause some of these resources to be misconfigured. In this case, unintentional problems can occur when failing-over to the backup server. It may also cause the system to not fail over given the mismatch in configurations from the primary server to the backup server. In view of these and other problems, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for configuring backup servers.